


Questions

by LarryLovesRainbows



Series: Questions & Answers [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Houis - Freeform, M/M, hourry, larry - Freeform, larry af, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryLovesRainbows/pseuds/LarryLovesRainbows
Summary: Lou, siempre te veo durante el almuerzo. Dime: ¿Por qué eres tan perfecto?





	

Siempre, en el almuerzo, me siento cerca de las ventanas para ver a través de ella lo que nunca tendré: a Louis Tomlinson.

Ese chico me vuela la cabeza, lástima que tenga novia y sea heterosexual. Nunca podré sentir su amor, nunca podré sentir su tacto frío sobre mi piel y más que nada, nunca me mirará sin desprecio.

Parezco loco por la forma en que lo veo, más cuando tengo algún lazo rosado en mi cabello. Todos me ven como si estuviera loco, aunque no lo esté. Solo estoy enamorado del típico chico malo más popular de la escuela, que tiene a cientos de chicas a sus pies. Y yo soy el típico chico bueno, inocente y listo que ama al polo opuesto. Soy todo un cliché con temas del amor.

Louis es malo con muchas personas, incluso con sus amigos, pero nunca me molestó a mí antes, que soy vulnerable a cualquier tipo de violencia, en primer lugar a la verbal. Quizás le doy miedo, quizás piensa que estoy loco, como toda la escuela lo hace. Piense lo que piense él seguirá siendo mi amor imposible, al que le dejo notas en su casillero, sabiendo que nunca las leerá y que nunca las responderá, aunque sea obvio quien las envía. Por eso no debe responder; sabe que yo las envío. “¡El chico raro está enamorado de mí!”, eso gritaría Louis frente a toda la escuela mientras oigo las carcajadas y miradas burlonas de todos mis compañeros de escuela.

¿Por qué Louis debe ser tan perfecto?¿Por qué su vida es perfecta?¿Por qué deben gustarme las cosas de niña y no las de niño?¿Por qué Dios no me da al menos solo una oportunidad de sentir su amor, o su atención? Que me mire con esos ojos zafiro, que se achinan cuando sonríe.

Duele tanto que me conozcan como el raro, que mi amor platónico me conozca así y que no me conozca por mi nombre. Que todos me juzguen sin conocerte. Que no sepan mi nombre, que no sepan que soy Harry Styles, y no el chico raro o el chico fresita.

Pero presiento que Louis si sabe mi nombre, y sabe quien soy.


End file.
